Quantum of Solace Sonic Style!
by Pheonix The Hedgehog
Summary: Based off of the Quantum of Solace game and thhe Casino Royal and QOS movie. Some ShadAmy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Who's Who

Chapter 1: Who's Who

_A/N I don't own Sonic or James Bond characters. Nor do I own the following storyline. Based off the quantum of solace movie and video game._

James Bond: Shadow

Vesper (vespa): Amy

M:Rouge

Camille Rivera: Blaze

Mr. White: Silver

Dominic Greene: Sonic

General Madrano: Mephiles

Le Chiffe: Scarlet(OC)

Obanno: Eclipse(not mine)

Mollaka: Tails

Carlos: Jet

Mitchell-Knuckles

Tanner: Espio

Alex Domitrious: unknown

_A/N I am accepting 1OC for the part of Alex. Please send me a message if you have an idea, send me a message with name,personanlity, and job. NOTE: Alex is part of a black market-like organization._


	2. Chapter 2: White's Estate

Chapter 2: London

_A/N I don't own Sonic or James Bond characters. Nor do I own the following storyline. Based off the quantum of solace movie and video game._

A black Cadillac CTS pulled up to a grey brick mansion on the London countryside of Britian. Mr. Silver White stepped out of the car and walked over to a balcony overlooking a river. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. White?"

"yes, who is this?"

Suddenly a gun shot was heard as white fell to the ground as he was shot in the leg.

Elsewhere a pair of crimson streaked legs got into an Audi IS-5 holding a sniper rifle. The man drove to where White was desperately crawling towards the steps of the mansion. White laid on the stone steps as the black car drove up. The man inside the car walked up to White holding the gun.

"The name's Bond, Shadow Bond"

White looked up to see the face of Shadow Bond.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" White's gaurds were running towards where Them drawing their guns.

"Dammit" Shadow dropped the sniper and ran to hide in the estates giant garden, loading his signature P99. Using the cover of the various plants and bushes, Bond managed to get to the boat house. As soon as he stepped out of cover from the boat house bullets began to rain down on him. He jumped back into cover.

Finally the bullets stopped. Shadow peered around the corner to Whites men waiting to shoot. Then he saw it. A gasoline tank just lying there.'I've got one shot at this; he thought.

Shadow looked back around the corner and raised his pistol. He fired one shot then there was an explosion and then Bond's adversaries went flying in different directions. Then from inside he heard "Your going to die..." a shot was fired and the guard dropped dead. "your right." Shadow agreed then took off towards the estate.S

"Espio!" shadow said into his earpiece.

"the money should be in his war safe somewhere upstairs" Espio told him. Shadow mentally nodded then headed upstairs.

"Dammit! The safe's empty!" Shadow yelled. "wait there's something else." he observed.

"$15,000,000 in poker winnings? What have you laid your hands on?"

"the Organisation's computer files." Shadow said as he began to hack the computer.

Elsewhere White was being escorted to his helicopter when he stopped and pulled out his phone. He pressed a button and instantly the house began to go of from all the bombs.

"BOND! White has the place rigged. GET OUT!" M yelled.

Shadow began to make his way out of the house when he heard a noise."the helicopter" he said. Bond rushed towards the noise just in time to see White in the helicopter about to take off. He fired two shots at the main body of the copter and watched as it spun out of control and landed on its side on the landing pad. White managed to stagger as far as the edge of the landing pad before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

"I think we should go somewhere more quite." With that he spun around and shot the guard who was aiming to shoot him. He grabbed White, threw him in the trunk then drove off towards the MI6 safehouse in Siena.

_A/N _Once again I am accepting one OC for Domitirous. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Siena

Chapter 3: Siena

_A/N I don't own Sonic or James Bond characters. Nor do I own the following storyline. Based off the quantum of solace movie and video game. I know there is a car chase scene but I had trouble writing that out so now Chapter 3!_

Bond drove his heavenly beaten Audi into the hidden drive of the MI6 safe house in Siena, Italy. Shadow opened the trunk "time to get out." he said with a smirk on his face. A chair was brought out and white was thrown into it as medics began to stop the bleeding.

In a adjoined room M handed Shadow a picture. "That's him" the picture was of Amy wither her arms around her boyfriend.( no not sonic!) "hmm" Bond took a sip of whiskey. Then snuck the picture into his pocket and followed Rouge out to interrogate Silver.

"So are you tell us who you work for or we going to force it out of you?" M said nodding towards Bond. Silver chuckled " You really don't know the first thing about us." he chuckled again.

"your not in Britain anymore and god knows where you'll be tomorrow." Rouge threatened.

"Your looking over our shoulders listening on our conversations and you don't even know we exist."

"we do now and we're quick learners"

"then the first thing you should no is that we have people everywhere. Am I right Mitchell?"

Then all at once knuckles pulled out a gun and shoots Silver free then shoot s at M who was to far away before running away. Bond quickly set out in pursuit of knuckles threw the sewer system of Siena.

"Bond, the Palio Horse race is today. You've got thousands of fans above you..." espio told bond before he lost signal. Shadow chased him though the sewers, through the race. In and out of buildings and finally stood lost at the top of a bell tower when he felt a cold barrel press to his head.

Shadow spun around trapped the gun in his arm and punched Knuckles in the face causing his gun to fall through a ceiling window below them. Knuckles then tackled Bond following the pistol towards the construction site below.

Knuckles jumped for a free hanging rope that was attached to a pulley. Bond looked around for

a rope to pursue him when he felt a tug on his ankle then was thrown upside down. Dangling over the ground. Swinging back and forth trying to get his gun while Mitchell climbed to get his. Just when Mitchell got his gun bond swung around a fried a shot at Mitchell then watched him fall to the ground.

LONDON

Bond drove his new Audi towards Knuckles old apartment where M and MI6 investigators were searching his house. M turned towards the door when she heard it open.

" I thought I could trust him" rouge started "he spent eight years at MI6. Five as my personal body gaurd." she sighed.

"Whats that?" Shadow eyed the object in her hands. "I didn't know you smoked."

Rouge threw it at the ground smashing it.

"Dammit! When he said 'we have people everywhere' you expect him to be kidding! Florist's use that expression!" just then her phone rang.

MI6 Headquarters, London

"Knuckles Mitchell" Espio began as they walked to a conference like room. "Thirty three, single, everything else is unknown. A guard opened the door. "we did find this" placing a ten dollar bill on the touch screen computer. The computer instantly scanned it and began to open files on anything related to the bill.

It stopped on a picture. "John Slate" Shadow said

"we found this man closely associated with Mitchell." Espio said

"Where is he?"

"In a hotel in Apollo, Bolivia. Room 35A"

"Bond. Find him and figure out what he's up to" M told him. Shadow thought for a moment. "Fine." Shadow then turned and left to fly to Apollo, Bolivia

_A/N Okay I know you really don't know M's real name but I had to do that so I can keep it flowing._ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Slate goes Greene

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I just started high school and the homework has been frustrating. ANYWAY, Here's the fourth chapter of Quantum Of Solace...**

Apollo, Bolivia

Bond stepped out of taxi across the street from the hotel. He thanked the man and paid him. Bond casually entered the hotel and searched for room 35A.

'Hmm.. better be prepared' Shadow thought as he loaded his pistol. The door was unlocked. 'this can't be good' he thought as he opened the door, pistol raised. He slowly entered the small room.

A barley audible click was made from a dark corner of the room. Then a figure stalked over to Shadow who had already lowered his pistol.

"click" Bond spun around to see Slate about to plunge a knife into his neck. Shadow caught his wrist and twisted it until the knife came free and he heard a snap.

"ahhh!" Slate screamed in pain. He grabbed his knife and kicked bond sending him into the other room, causing him to cough up blood. Shadow grabbed Slate and threw him through a window onto a balcony. Bond took the knife from slate and cut the side of his neck then plunged it into his leg. He waited till he was sure Slate was dead.

Shadow opened up Slate's closet and tore up a shirt to clean off the blood and another the cover up his blood-stained shirt. Then made his way to the lobby. He reached the door when he backed up to the desk.

He handed the clerk his key "is there any mail? Room 35A" the clerk checked her computer.

"no there is none. We still have the package you dropped off. Do you want us to continue holding it?"

"Uhh, no I'll take it now."

Bond was given the briefcase he left the hotel when a small car screeched to a stop in front of him.

A purple cat looked at him and said "get in." Bond checked to make sure she was talking to him then got in. after driving for awhile she introduced herself as Blaze Rivera.

She looked in the mirror. "friend of yours?" Bond looked behind them to see a wolf on a motorcycle a few cars behind them looking at their car. "I have no friends" he stated. Blaze smiled then floored it. The man instantly reacted and started to chase.

They finally came to a stop in an alleyway. "open the case." she said nodding towards the case in his hands. "so what do you think?" she said.

Bond replied "I think someone wants to kill you." motioning towards the case which held a small revolver and a picture of Blaze.

Just then blaze swung her arm around at Bond and fired. Shadow stopped the gun in time so it wouldn't hit him. A short ways away their pursuer heard the gunshot and followed it to find Shadow standing in Blaze's dust.

"You were supposed to shoot her!" the wolf yelled at him.

"Well I missed!" Bond yelled back. Then he flipped the mans bike. Grabbed it and sped off after Blaze.

**Shortly later...**

Blaze stopped on a dock and stomped through the security.

"Let her through!" a guard yelled in french. She walked into a small warehouse where Sonic Greene was stamping something. Rivera stood next to him and looked at him pissed off. "not now I'm busy." he said not looking up. Then he looked up.

"ahh Blaze so good to see you again! And look," he held up what he was stamping, " I have it right here!" Blaze threw her hand up ripping the paper. :God dammit Sonic! I thought we had something special!"

"Don't talk to me LIKE I'm STUPID! It's un-attractive. I knew we shouldn't heave slept together. Come I have something to show you." he said putting his arm around her. They walked to the edge of the dock and looked down at a drowned man with a surprised expression.

"you see, I don't like it when people talk bad about me behind my back. Shame too, he was one of my best geologists" Sonic explained. Blaze looked up. "Is that him?" nodding toward the incoming boat.

"Yes. General Mephiles Madranno. Don't piss him off." Sonic warned before heading off to greet him.

" Ahh Sonic So good to see you. And who is this? I may ask." Mephiles inquired " Ms. Blaze Rivera." "Rivera? Hmm I believe I was the last person to see your family alive. Now about our deal" Then all three walk off to talk some more.

Shadow watched everything from his bike.

- **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter will be VERY short. I was too lazy to finish the next page so you can wait in suspense! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Pheonix the Hedgheog**


End file.
